Applications
by PeopleAintTheSameAnymore
Summary: If you feel the need to answer this then please do it quickly before "they" get YOU! And you can send in some of your questions too!
1. Introduction

Introduction:

Hey guys, I'm Diana, but you can call me, Jade (long story) or Diane. And Chiron let me do this, because some of you might be part of us.

So this is a fanfic story, well, you know what I mean. In this, you'll find a couple of questions, or "applications" to know, whether or not you'll be a mortal or a demigod. And don't worry, it's totally free, so, feel free to ask any questions (review or PM). If you feel that you need to answer this, then pls. quickly do it, so for us to identify if you're really one of us. And pls. answer truthfully, because if you don't, then maybe you'll be an undetermined. Because if we got your name, and had a clue on whose son or daughter you'll be, then maybe we'll ask your parent to claim you.

I'll post ten questions each week, (saturday), so all of you, who would like to enter, can have a week to answer these questions, and maybe I could give you a peak on who'll be your parent. Or maybe I'll just average it and send it to you, or I'll just post it in the next chapter. The choice is yours. When all of the questions are answered (per chapter), you will send in your name **(A/N not exactly though, you can send in your own made up name)** and your age.

And in this story, I will post some sneak peaks of some of my stories, new and old ones.


	2. Questions 1 to 10

Introduction:

Hey guys, I'm Diana, but you can call me, Jade (long story) or Diane. And Chiron let me do this, because some of you might be part of us.

So this is a fanfic story, well, you know what I mean. In this, you'll find a couple of questions, or "applications" to know, whether or not you'll be a mortal or a demigod. And don't worry, it's totally free, so, feel free to ask any questions (review or PM). If you feel that you need to answer this, then pls. quickly do it, so for us to identify if you're really one of us. And pls. answer truthfully, because if you don't, then maybe you'll be an undetermined. Because if we got your name, and had a clue on whose son or daughter you'll be, then maybe we'll ask your parent to claim you.

I'll post ten questions each week, (saturday), so all of you, who would like to enter, can have a week to answer these questions, and maybe I could give you a peak on who'll be your parent. Or maybe I'll just average it and send it to you, or I'll just post it in the next chapter. The choice is yours. When all of the questions are answered (per chapter), you will send in your name **(A/N not exactly though, you can send in your own made up name)** and your age.

And in this story, I will post some sneak peaks of some of my stories, new and old ones.

* * *

><p>1.) What would you rather do for fun? Why?<p>

Answer: _, because_.

2.) When is your favorite day? And why?

Answer: _, because_.

3.) What's your favorite quote? Why?

Answer: _, because_.

4.) If you were to receive anything for your birthday, what would you want? Why?

Answer: _, because_.

5.) What's the best attitude that you like on a person? Why?

Answer: _, because_.

6.) What kind of animal would you chose as your companion? Why?

Answer: _, because_.

7.) Where's you favorite place? Why?

Answer: _, because_.

8.) If you're in the middle of a battle, what's your plan? Why?

Answer: _, because_.

9.) Which color do you like the most?

A.) Blue/Green

B.) Black

C.) Purple/Violet

D.) Pink

E.) Red

F.) Grey

G.) Golden/Tan

H.) I don't know…

I.) Sky blue

J.) Silver

K.) Light Green

L.) White

M.) Rainbow

N.) Orange

10.) What god/goddess do you like the most?

A.) Zeus

B.) Hera

C.) Poseidon

D.) Athena

E.) Hades

F.) Demeter

G.) Aphrodite

H.) Apollo

I.) Artemis

J.) Dionysus

K.) Hephaestus

L.) Hermes

M.) Ares


	3. Questions 11 to 20

Introduction:

Hey guys, I'm Diana, but you can call me, Jade (long story) or Diane. And Chiron let me do this, because some of you might be part of us.

So this is a fanfic story, well, you know what I mean. In this, you'll find a couple of questions, or "applications" to know, whether or not you'll be a mortal or a demigod. And don't worry, it's totally free, so, feel free to ask any questions (review or PM). If you feel that you need to answer this, then pls. quickly do it, so for us to identify if you're really one of us. And pls. answer truthfully, because if you don't, then maybe you'll be an undetermined. Because if we got your name, and had a clue on whose son or daughter you'll be, then maybe your parent will claim you.

I'll post ten questions each week, so all of you, who would like to enter, can have a week to answer these questions, and maybe I could give you a peak on who'll be your parent. Or maybe I'll just average it and send it to you, or I'll just post it in the next chapter. The choice is yours. When all of the questions are answered (per chapter), you will send in your name **(A/N not exactly though, you can send in your own made up name)** and your age.

And in this story, I will post some sneak peaks of some of my stories, new and old ones.

* * *

><p><strong>Jaccus 12: You're more like a son of Hermes and Dionysus.<strong>

**Likeitmatters: You're either a daughter of Apollo or Athena.**

**Zagzoon: You're a son of Apollo, because you don't really have in common with Hermes.**

**Sonofthetrigod: Thanks for sending your name; I would say Ares, because you have the trait of Mars.**

**Guys, please send in your name, I would really appreciate that. And this is just the first part, the further you answer, the more I know who's you godly parent.**

* * *

><p>11.) What's your weakness?<p>

Answer: _, because _ .

12.) What are you afraid of?

Answer: _, because _ .

13.) In what way will you show your love to your godly parent?

Answer: _, because _ .

14.) If you were to make your own personality, what is it?

Answer: _, because _ .

15.) If you were to make your own fate, what would it be?

Answer: _, because _ .

16.) If you were to make your own fatal flaw, then what would it be?

Answer: _, because _ .

17.) What word best describe you?

Answer:_, because _ .

18.) What do you like the most?

A.) Arena

B.) Sea/Ocean/Pool/Lake/Beach/anywhere as long as there's water

C.) Salon

D.) Library

E.) Your own room

F.) Air

G.) Somewhere dark

H.) Forge

I.) Music store

J.) Others:

19.) What's your favorite element?

Answer: _, because _ .

20.) What god/goddess do you like the most?

A.) Zeus

B.) Hera

C.) Poseidon

D.) Athena

E.) Hades

F.) Demeter

G.) Aphrodite

H.) Apollo

I.) Artemis

J.) Dionysus

K.) Hephaestus

L.) Hermes

M.) Ares

N.) Others:

* * *

><p><strong>Tally ho, guys! Can you help me by getting some people to read and answer this? Thanks!<strong>


	4. ReadIfNoThenYou'llMissSumthingImportant

**Authors' Note**

**Jared: Yo! 'Sup? Okay, we just feel the need to tell all of you guys, that this account is not only just used by _a_ author, but by multiple persons. **

**Nath: W****e only agreed on this, last friday (5.25.2012). **

**Abby: So, for any confusions, we will just put our designated code name-**

**Nick: Just another thing, the author of 'Never Been The Same', 'Burns', 'Secrets of the Unexpected' etc. had an accident earlier this month.. for more informations pls. PM, don't review!**

**[Abby huffed and muttered "Rude much?"]**

**Nick: Nobody cares!**

**Abby: Well, I care!**

**Jacob: Umm, can you stop it, before all of this get out of hand like last time?**

**Nick & Abby: SHUT UP!**

**Jared: Ok, while my friend [Nath: Does the readers _need_ to know?] and cous are fighting, say it Lucas.**

**Lucas: What, why me?**

**Jacob: B'cuz!**

**Lucas: Fine, ****another thing, though, 10 people are only using this for making stories... while 18 are reading and reviewing stories... the other following will be in the profile.**

**Diana-(DJC)  
>Nathalie Jayne-(WaNaB-NOT!)<br>Nick -Death'sLastBreath)  
>Lucas-(CallMe!)<br>Abbygail Sofia-(BookLover-Can'tThinkOfAny)  
>Jared-()<br>Jacob James-(Ken'tSim2LetUGo)  
>Jet-(ThunderShinx)<br>Penny-(NevrInMaLife)  
>Lean-(I+U=US)<strong>

**~DG56! PEACE!**


	5. Questions 21 to 30

Introduction:

Hey guys, I'm Nath. And Chiron let me do this, because some of you might be part of us.

So this is a fanfic story, well, you know what I mean. In this, you'll find a couple of questions, or "applications" to know, whether or not you'll be a mortal or a demigod. And don't worry, it's totally free, so, feel free to ask any questions (review or PM). If you feel that you need to answer this, then pls. quickly do it, so for us to identify if you're really one of us. And pls. answer truthfully, because if you don't, then maybe you'll be an undetermined. Because if we got your name, and had a clue on whose son or daughter you'll be, then maybe your parent will claim you.

I'll post ten questions each week, so all of you, who would like to enter, can have a week to answer these questions, and maybe I could give you a peak on who'll be your parent. Or maybe I'll just average it and send it to you, or I'll just post it in the next chapter. The choice is yours. When all of the questions are answered (per chapter), you will send in your name **(A/N not exactly though, you can send in your own made up name)** and your age.

And in this story, I will post some sneak peaks of some of my stories, new and old ones.

* * *

><p><strong>Likeitmatters:<strong>

**Darian: I would either say Hermes or Apollo**

**Calvin: Same to you**

**Justin: Still Athena**

**Zagzoon: You're a son of Apollo, because you don't really have in common with Hermes. Still the same.**

**Sonofthetrigod: Thanks for sending your name; I would still say Ares, because you have the trait of Mars, but now I'll add in Triton just in case.**

**Peachs: You are mostly a laid back music loving person that enjoys outdoors, I would say Apollo but you have some of Physis'/Pan's nature. Some would think that you are blessed by her/him. And you would be great for the hunt with Artemis.**

**Wolf Master Uchiha: You are quite honest, mostly sensitive, but you never show it. You will stand for you rights, so I will say Triton, Ares or Nike. You will achieve something that you will help you in the future. But I should warn you don't boast about it.**

**YoungKat: Katrina, would you want to be a part of the Hunters of Artemis or a daughter of Poseidon? Or both?**

**XxWolfgangxX: Athena with a laid back attitude that likes dark places.**

**VoteForEmmaTheFuturePrez: Athena, 'cuz you want to achieve something that is in a higher position and believes in yourself that you could do it. Yes, quite an Athenian.**

**Guys, please send in your name, I would really appreciate that. And this is just the first part, the further you answer, the more I know who's you godly ****parent.**

* * *

><p>21.) In all of the places in the universe, where would you wanna go?<p>

Answer: _, because _ .

22.) What symbol describes you the most? (Your own symbol)

Answer: _, because _ .

23.) What's more important to you?

Answer: _, because _ .

24.) What song describe you the most? (Optional)

Answer: _, because _ .

25.) Tell me anything that goes through your mind?

Answer: _, because _ .

26.) What keeps you from going insane?

Answer: _, because _ .

27.) What animal describe you the best?

Answer:_, because _ .

28.) If you saw your friends in trouble what would you do?

Answer:_, because _ .

29.) Life or deaths?

Answer: _, because _ .

30.) What god/goddess do you like the most?

A.) Zeus

B.) Hera

C.) Poseidon

D.) Athena

E.) Hades

F.) Demeter

G.) Aphrodite

H.) Apollo

I.) Artemis

J.) Dionysus

K.) Hephaestus

L.) Hermes

M.) Ares

N.) Others:

* * *

><p><strong>Tally ho, guys! Can you help me by getting some people to read and answer this? Thanks!<strong>

**~WaNab-Not!**


End file.
